Lady of the Night
by Kali Sword
Summary: A new character from the underground society of the Fire Nation Of my own creation comes to counsult Azula at Ba Sing Se. But there is something different about her... something you don't SEE on the surface...
1. Chapter 1

**Starting from the last episode of Book Two: Earth, an original piece and no claim of ownership nor profit is being collected from this artwork. There is only one owner of the copyright and it isn't me! Darn! That would be so cool. But through vague lines of acquaintances and friends… I could have met Sifu Kisu of the Harmonious Fist Chinese Athletic Association, who is the martial arts consultant for the show. Bow**

* * *

Emiline is a new character of my own creation that is of Fire Nation birth. She is known through out the Fire Nation for her love of ancient artifacts from all nations. That's at least what decent society knows. The Fire Nation underground community knows her as something much more impressive. If you're ever in the Fire Nation you should stop, and tell someone that you're looking for a good time...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Fire in Earth**

Soon after the Avatar, Master of Water bending, Master of Earth bending, Prestigious Warrior of the Water Tribe, and King had fled the burning ruins of the great city of Ba Sing Se, Princess and Prince made their final mark on the land.

Azula and Zuko were sitting in the throne room. Zuko off to her right and Ty Lee and Mai, to her right, boredom was beginning to rise in the people of the Fire Nation.

"Bring me… _Her_," Azula commanded, "I've tired of the toys here. She should be in the particular district I informed you of…" she gave a vicious grin, "Go!" a guard left with a bow and closed the doors quickly.

"Her?" Ty Lee asked, "Inviting another friend?" Mai scoffed behind her with her arms crossed, "What?"

"Don't you get it?" Mai asked over her shoulder.

"Get what?" Ty Lee asked innocently from her pretzeled form on the floor.

Mai glanced over at Zuko, "Not here," she hardly glanced at Azula and left.

"Someone's a little testy today…" Ty Lee looked up at Azula, "What does she mean?"

"Maybe you should follow her and find out. She'll be better at explaining then me. I have no idea," Azula said in a bored tone. There was nothing to do in the ruined city of the Earth Kingdom.

Azula watched her 'friend' untangle herself and followed Mai out through the doors off to the right.

"This man never knew the true meaning of a throne…"Azula commented to the near empty throne room. Zuko only stared at the same spot on the floor as he had done for the past three hours. Azula turned and stared at him, "What's wrong brother?" there was no sympathy in her voice.

"Nothing," he barely whispered.

"Surely something has upset you," she took a step closer, "Why don't you go take a walk? I'm sure there might be something of interest to you…" she sneered at the room, "I'm leaving and I don't want to find you in here when I come back," as she left the room she reminded herself of her _guest_ that was to be arriving in the coming week. _My prize is coming._

Zuko moved his gaze from the tiles on the floor and rose from his spot. Quietly as possible he slipped out the front doors of the room and into the bright sunlight of Ba Sing Se.

"Good afternoon, Prince Zuko. Is there anything we can do for you?" a servant asked in his passing.

"Forget you ever saw me," Zuko whispered to himself so that the servant would only see the shake of his head rather than the movement of his lips.

In a black carriage a woman was being transported under heavy guard.

"Where am I going?" she casually asked in her graceful voice.

"To Ba Sing Se, the recent claim of the Fire Nation. Princess Azula wishes your _counsel_," the guard smiled and the woman returned it with a vibrant laughing smile.

"Yes we all know what kind of 'counseling' she'll be wanting," she gave a small chuckle and the three men who were sitting with her inside the carriage had their eyes pointedly focused on her.

"You know… It'll be some time before we get there…"

"Are you purposing something?" she asked knowingly.

"Only that I'm sure you know how to soothe a man's… heart,"

"Oh that I know _all_ about," she smiled softly, "But you do understand that while I'm under the jurisdiction of the Princess I shan't be doing anything she has no knowledge of…" the men just sighed and resigned themselves to gazing out the windows.

The carriage made it's way down to the docks and found the ship that had been sent for her. The port was like any other Fire Nation port. Large metal ships and soldiers brimming the ship.

"Still setting off for war I see," she commented to some of the soldiers.

"And still waiting for that warm bed back at home… and always finding one waiting for us all the way out here I see!" the men looked her up and down.

"Now boys… you hardly even know me! A lady should take offense!" she teased.

"Yeah, and you know we all know what kind of _lady_ you are! Miss Emiline! The _night_ awaits!" the men roared as she curtsied.

"But I'm currently undertaking a newer occupation!"

"Oh! Of what?" the cried as the ships began to cast off.

"A counselor!" she cried back. Whatever the men's retort's were they were lost to the void between each ship, her reputation sailing away with those men.

"Please Miss Emiline, find your room and mind your business. I don't feel comfortable with a woman on board… you know,"

"I'll keep to my quarters if that's what you wish Captain. I wouldn't want to cause any mutiny with the crew… that would delay my arrival wouldn't it?" she smiled sweetly at him and turned to find her escort of soldiers waiting for her.

"She'll be here this afternoon, Princess," a servant informed, she nodded and dismissed the servant.

_Good, there will be only time for dinner before the fun will begin._

"So, Mai… you finally decided to speak to me again. It's only been a week… one of the longer absences from my company in quite some time. What was that scene about the other day?"

"Why must you bring in… _Her_?" Am I not good enough?" Mai asked furiously, tears welled in her eyes, an unusual sight.

"I've grown tired of the same… I want to try something new… she has more experience than I ever dream to have. Trust me..." she drew close to Mai, "I'll want you again some time later. Don't you grow tired of the same thing too?" Mai didn't look her in the eye.

"Yes…"

"Then you understand where I'm coming from," Azula stared at her coldly, "Don't cry, it's not like I could actually love someone like…_Her_. It's just for a little fun. I'll learn and bring it back to…_our_ playing field. How's that?" she asked while pressing a hand to the curve in Mai's dress, pressing Mai closer to her. Azula breathed lightly on her lips and sent a shiver through Mai's body.

"Then… this is only… temporary?" Mai asked through fluttering eyelashes.

"I'm the princess… I can decide whatever I want at any time." Azula reminded and pulled away abruptly and left Mai trembling in her room.

Zuko waited for darkness before going to make a private visit to his Uncle. But the arrival of the mysterious woman that Azula had called upon had peaked his interests. Mai had avoided Azula for nearly a week, which was odd seeing as how there was no one else she really wished to be around. And Azula had seemed happier than normal over the arrival of her new guest.

About midday a Royal Fire Nation ship made berth and a small caravan snaked it's way up the windy path to the castle over the long desert.

"Maybe we could have come at night instead…" Emiline commented to the completely drenched guards with her.

"Princess Azula gave orders to waste no moment. We were to make a straight trip from the port to Ba Sing Se. We'll be there in a few minutes," the guard sitting opposite her mopped his brow and began to pull away the armor on his chest.

"Boiling isn't it," Emiline asked as she sat back in her seat and nearly melted in to the carriage.

"You've no idea," she glared the best she could at him; he looked at her dress with the heavy cloth and ornate embroidery with the multiple layers of petty coats and whatnot. Luckily for it her wasn't a dress with sleeves so she was spared from another layer of material in the sweltering heat.

The carriage soon came to a stop and the guards opened the door and let out the guard opposite her and then the one next to her, the she followed, then the final guard who had begun to remove half of his armor got caught in the door. Too tired to support himself, the others tugged on him.

As they worked on him, Emiline turned and saw her first glimpse of Ba Sing Se. The grand Outer Walls stood tall and mighty, so different from the designs of the Fire Nation, it truly was a marvel.

"It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"You should see it from the tallest point! It's even better, but come! Come! The Princess it awaiting!" a servant called to her.

"I won't see her right away. I look terrible! I must was and I've had a long week's travel and today was the worst! The terrible heat of the desert has melted me no doubt!" Emiline joked. She followed gleefully.

In to her room for the time, she quickly washed herself, changed her clothes, and even fixed her makeup that had, astonishingly, not melted off her face. Moments later she was ready to meet her Royal Highness. At the top of the stairs to the dinning hall there stood, Princess Azula.


	2. Lunch

Lady of the night Ch 2 Calligraphy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to ATLA except for the character Emiline. She is from my creation and belongs to me. XD**

Emiline settled down and conversation murmured about the table while they all ate. Mai refrained from conversing and watched as Azula interacted with her new toy.

"Other than the heat how was the trip?" Azula inquired.

"I've never passed this way and found all of it highly interesting. The port here was spectacular! Did you know that that the Earthbenders can actually make their 'ships' out of stone and float them?" Emiline blathered, her excitement over this information was apparent. Azula faked a smile, a smile that Mai recognized as one she gave when she had no particular interest in the subject matter.

"You must be exhausted after such a long trip…"

"Oh certainly not!" Emiline interrupted, "In fact I'm excited about exploring this beautiful find of yours Princess Azula! I'd really prefer taking a tour of this glorious city!" noticing a faltering smile she added, "If your highness wouldn't mind…"

Azula paused for a moment _Do I really want to 'explore' this stupid city _again_? No. But who will go with her? Mai would kill her… Ty Lee would grow bored and be rude…' _ her eyes landed on Zuko.

"Zuko would be happy to escort you Miss Emiline. Wouldn't you _brother_?" she gave him an evil grin only too well known to him.

"I'd be happy to,"

"Great! Can we start now?" Emiline asked eagerly.

Azula just smiled, "You may start whenever you like. I only ask that you remain in the inner ring of the city. We have survivors and prisoners in the outer rings and I'd rather you stay protected." She ended sternly to Zuko. Emiline didn't seem to put out at all as she jumped to her feet and asked Zuko if he was ready.

He silently rose while holding Azula's stare, "Let's go," together they left the dinning hall.

Silence. Azula rose and left the rest of the dinner party to their own devices.


	3. Exploring and Stray Calligraphy

LON Ch 3 Exploring and Stray Calligraphy

"Thank you, Prince Zuko," Emiline said as they headed down a set of very long stairs.

"It is nothing,"

"No. It wasn't your choice and I could tell that Azula really didn't want to come. So to spite you she picked you to take me," they walked on for a while, "I can imagine that you all have searched this place from top to bottom and are sick of it," she spoke into the silence followed by a pause.

"Not everyone appreciates the work put into building a beautiful city such as this,"

They came to a platform in the stairs. There were ancient markings in a calligraphy that was very uncommon to the Earthkindom or any at that.

"Would you look at that?!" Emiline exclaimed.

"At what?" he asked following her extended finger.

"This calligraphy is very old,"

"I can't read it," he said as he squatted down to read it better, "Can you?"

She studied the marking for a long moment before she stood up.

"I think… I might… hmm," she rummaged through a pocket in her dress and pulled out a cloth and a piece of chalk out of a small bag.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she placed the cloth against the wall.

"I'm going to take a rubbing of the inscription. I might have seen similar writings in some of my books…" she started rubbing the chalk against the cloth and was finished in a short while.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked as she folded up the cloth carefully and placed it in to her pocket.

"Well," they headed down the stairs again, "I'm going to scourge all of my books that might have similar writing. I swear I've seen it before…" she drifted into thought for a moment.

A giant statue came into view and Emiline broke her concentration. A smile broke her face and peals of giggles exploded.

"Do you know who that is?" she squeaked as she ran down the rest of the stairs as fast as her dress would permit.

"No…"

"Oh! Amazing! Truly spectacular!" she breathed as she examined the statue, "This is one of the more recent statues" she smiled showing all of her white teeth, "See how the stone is much smoother then that of the floor and stairs?" he only nodded, "That's due to a change in technique you'll find that older statues, probably the pre-war ones, that a statue began as a huge slab of rock and was almost… carved away by benders. Sometimes waterbenders helped by eroding the stone away and leaving a beautifully sculpted piece of art, but this one was actually made from sand. See the grainy texture within the stone? And how it seems to sparkle but is really smooth to the touch? Benders would go out to the desert and with the sand they would begin their project. Typically starting at the top of a piece and working their way down…" she glanced at him, "I'm boring you aren't I?" she looked put out.

"No… it's fastenating, please," he stared at her, "Keep going," she smiled and continued her explanation of the different sculpting techniques and as they progressed through the very inner portion of the inner ring she gave lessons on symbols particular to the Earthkingdom artists and architects.

Zuko seemed to liven up a bit and asked many questions before they both grew weary of talking, listening, and walking.

"Thank you, once again Zuko. I don't think I've enjoyed exploring so much since I was just beginning!" she smiled for the billionth time that day. Zuko began to wonder if her face ever hurt from smiling so much. But her smile was one that made you want to smile back and keep her smiling for as long as possible.

"Really I should be thanking _you_. All I've learned this evening… it was very interesting and I enjoyed the activiy. Thank _you_, Miss Emiline," Zuko bowed to her as they reached her room.

"Oh please! Call me Emiline! It was my pleasure… acutlly I'm surprised that you didn't die of boredom!" she smiled brightly for the last time and they bid their goodnights and Emiline went into her room.


End file.
